Nowadays, various types of contents are delivered through various communication networks such as the Internet, and a user can select a desired content from an enormous number of contents provided on the communication networks and enjoy the content. In order for the user to efficiently find out a desired content from an enormous number of contents, it is important that various types of metadata for each content be prepared in advance. For example, for a content having a photograph image, not only bibliographic items such as a photographer and a shooting date but also analysis data indicating whether the photograph image includes a person's face and what hue the photograph image has are prepared in advance as metadata, so that it is possible to efficiently guide the user to select a content based on the metadata. In other words, it is possible to provide a user who is looking for a photograph image including a person's face or a user who is looking for a photograph image of blue sea, with such photograph images base on the metadata. The metadata can be generated through computer processing by applying predetermined analysis processing such as face detection or hue analysis to a content.